1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device which, when installed manually with pressure into a soft penetrable surface such as the cloth facing of an office partition will serve to mount, support, and display for ready reference various office accessories such as clipboards, data sheets, work schedules, calendars, and other such commonly used items either by piercing said office accessories to attach to cloth directly or by attaching the mounting device to the cloth surface and then suspending the accessory from said mounting device by means of spring clips, hooks, or other suspending means.
This invention relates to the subject of my disclosure statement #222167 and #222180 dated Mar. 14, 1989.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to maximize office space many offices are designed utilizing cloth faced portable partitions. These offices are usually rather small and allow enough space for only a small desk and file cabinet. People occupying these offices find a great need to have various items of reference close at hand. The cloth walls of these partitions could furnish excellent means for displaying whatever is needed for ready reference. Unfortunately, there is no all-purpose mounting device made today that can be utilized for the aforementioned purpose. The ordinary thumbtack or push pin does not serve the purpose because neither one will remain attached to the cloth and instead will fall out when any object is suspended from it or fastened to the cloth by it.
Another type of fastener available is the twist pin which is used in the upholstery trade to attach doilies to the armrests of upholstered chairs. However, like the thumbtack, this pin has a flat head which is too narrow to accomodate a suspended object.
Another available device is a bar suspended from a pressure clip which grips the top frame of the partition. Hooks can be attached to the suspended bar, but these are used for coat hangers rather than for reference items.
Another available device is a bar to which is attached a cork board. The vertical height of the bar can be adjusted by fasteners at each end attached to the vertical frame of the partition. Thumbtacks or push pins can then be used, utilizing the cork board as a supporting wall for the tacks. This item involves a much greater expense than my invention and may be quite awkward to adjust or to move when necessary since everything attached to it would be moved at the same time, or all attached objects would first have to be removed before moving it to a different location.
Most office personnel, then, would find it much more desirable and economical to have an inexpensive, simple mounting device which could be kept at hand in adequate quantities and distributed as desired to all personnel to mount reference materials.